Harem King!
by JackFrosty
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki... a Fallen Angel who was banished from the heavens for lusting over women... all he ever did was lust after them all, now on earth he can lust to his hearts content, and he will stop at nothing to be the Harem King!
1. Men Have Sensors In Between Their Legs!

**A/N: I Got this idea while at work, so here it goes, if you are offended by perverted remarks and whatnot, this isn't the story for you!**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki... a Fallen Angel who was banished from the heavens for lusting over women... all he ever did was lust after them all, now on earth he can lust to his hearts content, and he will stop at nothing to be the Harem King!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail Nor do I own Naruto.**

Igneel was ya know chilling in the forest like the boss of a dragon he was... when he felt powerful energies coming from the sky, he looked up at the blue sky and noticed something crash from the sky into the forest not to far from where he was chilling, so Igneel did the only thing a Dragon boss would do, he got his ass up, and forth he marched to the powerful energy!

At the sight in front Igneel when he got to where the thing from the sky crash was a blonde haired boy with blue eyes, what surprised Igneel was that the blonde boy had black wings... Igneel knew that the blonde haired boy was a Fallen Angel who was banished from the heavens... Igneel could feel power bursting from the blonde, so he did the only thing a bad-ass dragon like him would!

"**Boy, I sense great power from you... I am the great Igneel, and I'll help you get stronger... but you'll have to be my son... I'll make you into a DRAGON SLAYER!"** Igneel said with pride.

Naruto turned and faced the dragon, "HOLY FUCK! I FOUND SHERON, NOW YOU WILL GRANT MY WISHES RIGHT? MUAHAHA!"

"**YOU IDIOT!" **Igneel roared at Naruto, **"I'M NOT THE DRAGON FROM DBZ THAT GRANTS WISHES, I AM THE GREAT IGNEEL!" **

Naruto looked at Igneel and said, "Well, that's lame! Then you aren't a real dragon!"

Igneel now glared at Naruto who looked at the dragon without fear, he just blinked and looked back at the dragon.

"**So do you accept my offer?" **Igneel asked Naruto after a moment of silence.

"Nah, I decline your offer, you overgrown lizard!" Naruto replied as he turned around and began walking away.

**"WHY?"** Igneel was shocked, was the blonde stupid?

"My goal isn't to... be a Dragon Slayer... my DREAM IS TO BE A HAREM KING, AND TO HAVE ALL SORTS OF BABES BE PART OF MY HAREM!" Igneel could see determination on the blonde's eyes, "I GOT BANISHED FROM THE HEAVENS BUT HERE ON EARTH I CAN LUST TO MY HEARTS CONTENT, MUAHAH!"

"**... Uh, I suggest you keep that goal to yourself... you'll only scare the ladies!" **Igneel advised the blonde.

"Yeah... whatever!" Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Now, Lizard, where can I find the hottest babes in this world?"

Igneel thought about it before he spoke, **"Fairy Tail... my foster son's Natsu guild...:"**

Naruto nodded and just began walking, "Thanks Lizard, see ya around!"

Igneel watched as the blonde walked away, and he couldn't help but think: _That's one weird kid!_

"**WAIT – Do you even know where Fairy Tail is located?!"**

Naruto stopped walking and he spoke, "All a man needs is the sensor in between their legs, it'll guide US to the busty babes!"

Igneel couldn't help but sweat-drop at hearing what the blonde said, but he couldn't help but smirk... the blonde was interesting!

**Note: Yes, I know! Short chapter xD but yeah you get the point? Next chapter Naruto runs into some Fairy Tail babes! If you have any questions please ask, I will answer them next chapter, and I may post next chapter later today... or tomorrow.. so yeah!**

**Have Fun! **


	2. Kiss Or Boobs? Fuck it, both!

**A/N: Holy fuck! I did not expect that many reviews... or even follows and favorites! Thank you everyone, I really hope I meet expectations!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own Naruto... Just kidding, I don't own Naruto!**

Naruto was walking throughout a city, and he was looking around, looking around for what? You might wonder! BUT wonder no more, he was looking for the One Piece to become the Pirate King – oh wait, wrong story – Naruto was looking for babes, the hottest of the hot, to add to his Harem – then HE WOULD be worshiped by all as A GOD!

"Look that man has black wings, cool!" Naruto turned when he noticed small kids looking at him.

Naruto grinned at them and one small boy asked, "How did you get those bad-ass black wings?"

Naruto said, "These wings are the manifestation of my perversion, your LEVELS OF BEING A PERVERT MUST RISE OVER 9000! To get these bad ass wings!"

The small boy ran off to his mom as he yelled, "Mom, Mom! When I grow up I wanna be a pervert! That way I'll get wings like that man!"

Naruto gulped when the woman glared at him, and Naruto knew that was his cue to leave, so the blonde quickly took off faster than a mother can flip a pancake on a lovely Sunday morning, damn really fast!

"Hmm, I gotta find a way to hide these wings!" Naruto said to one in particular as he walked without looking to where he was headed, and due to not looking to where he was going, the blonde fucker bumped into someone, damn how cliché! Naruto fell backwards, and so did the person he bumped into.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Naruto snapped at the person as he stood up... only to have his eyes widened. _HOLY FUCK! SHE'S HOT!_

"Haha, sorry, I can be clumsy!" The woman who bumped into Naruto said as she got up, she had white and she had a cute smile.

"You have some dazzling boobs!" Naruto just told her as he checked them out, "Are they soft?!"

Mirajane looked at Naruto and knew straight out this guy was a pervert, she could feel a perverted, creepy vibe coming from him.

"Haha, excuse me, but I have to get going!" Mira did a slight bow before she quickly walked away. _He was really weird! _Mira thought as she walked away.

Naruto noticed she dropped some money so he picked up, he followed her, but he noticed she was walking away faster and faster.

"Hey, Lady!" Naruto called her, "You dropped -" Naruto was interrupted when Mira turned around and kicked his face, the blonde flew backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto yelled at Mira as he flew backwards, "YOU DROPPED YOUR MONEY – I ONLY WANTED TO RETURN IT!"

"Oh my!" Mira said worriedly as she saw Naruto crash into a cart of fruit, she ran towards Naruto's who seemed to have been knocked out due to the impact. She got closer to him and she crouched down in front of the blonde, she tried walking him up but couldn't, she couldn't help but feel bad now.

Meanwhile, Naruto was smirking evilly mentally, it would take more than this shitty impact to knock his divine ass down, he opened his eyes slightly to see Mira crouched down, her face inches away from his face, and her boobs touching his chest, the blonde couldn't help but get excited! 

_Okay Naruto! You have a hot babe in front of you! Should I go in for a kiss or should I just go for her boobs? I CAN'T DECIDE! HER boobs must be soft... but just look at those lips? OH FUCK IT! SHE'LL PROBABLY KILL ME ANYWAYS, I'LL KISS HER WHILE SQUEEZING HER BOOBS – YES! _Naruto gave himself a pat on the back at his awesome plan as he waited for the right time.

Mira was about to get up and call for a doctor, but her eyes widened when Naruto got up and kissed her lips, her eyes widened even more when he started squeezing both her boobs with his hands, she couldn't help but blush, and then her eyes widened, this was her first kiss!

_Oh shit! I'm dead! I'm fucking dead – but WORTH IT!_

Mira quickly pulled back, and she touched her lips, then she slapped his left cheek, as tears escaped her beautiful eyes... she then quickly ran off. Naruto looked at her as she ran, and he couldn't help but sigh, he rather have her beat him to a bloody pulp than see her cry... he had no choice but to run after her and apologize, and so the blonde got up and walked after...

Mirajane had no idea why she was crying... all he did was kiss her... she ran into a alley only to bump into someone again.. the busty babe looked up to see another blonde haired man... he had a crazy expression on his face, and Mirajane's eyes widened... in front of her was none other than a S-ranked dark mage known as Zancrow.

"Kuku... looks like I found me a Fairy Tail fuck to kill today with my flames!" Zancrow laughed as his fists blazed with black flames.

Mira too was an S-Class mage that could hold her own against this noob, but a few problems: One: She didn't want to destroy part the city and two: she hated looking demotic... so she backed up.

"I rather not fight!" Mira smiled at Zancrow, maybe he would leave her alone.

"Too bad!" Zancrow charged at her only to have Mira disappear and reappear behind him.

Zancrow turned around quickly and was about to punch her when a blonde haired boy randomly landed on top of him, up from the roof.

"Haha, oops I fell while looking for you!" Naruto told Mira as he stepped on Zancrow.

"PUNK! GET THE -"

"SHUT UP BASTARD!" Naruto stepped on Zancrow's mouth, "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TALKING TO A BABE HERE? DON'T COCK-BLOCK ME! NO ONE LIKES A COCK BLOCKER!"

Zancrow growled, and punched Naruto off, as he stood up, "Hmph, fuck off blondie, this Fairy Tail bitch is mines!"

"Says who? Wait – she's from Fairy Tail? DAMN SO IGNEEL WAS RIGHT! FAIRY TAIL BABES ARE HOT!"

"I-Igneel..." Mira's eyes widened, "You know him?"

"Yes, he told me to go to Fairy Tail, to achieve my dream of Harem King!" Naruto grinned with pride.

"I'll take you to Fairy Tail..." Mira stated after a while, "I have a friend who's looking for Igneel.. maybe you can tell him where you met Igneel?!"

Naruto grinned, "Of course!"

Mira nodded and began walking while the blonde followed her...

Zancrow only stared at them and thought: _WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!_

**Note: Fuck! This isn't what I had planned out for chapter 2... but after work I'm tired as hell... so until next chapter!**

**I'll answer questions next chapter if possible!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
